Two Views
by Aria Sparks
Summary: There's two sides to every action. Two people are always involved. Fun fic that looks at both sides of the story. Rating may change haven't decided the ending yet.


Chapter 1.

LILY

"Lily." A hushed voice hissed in my ear as I sat in history of magic taking notes. "Pst Lily." 'Just ignore him. Don't break your concentration. Just keep writing. He'll give up in a minute, you just have to ignore him.' Even as I drummed these thoughts through my head I knew I was kidding myself but all hope was lost when a wad of parchment hit me on the back of the head. I turned quickly and glared at those who I instinctively knew were the perpetrators.

Remus Lupin was first in my line of vision and he quickly pointed toward Sirius Black and James Potter. They had just made a very foolish mistake, my eyes narrowed further. If only the phrase "if looks could kill" were true, those two would have died many times over by now.

I turned to look at my best friends who, as always, were right beside me. I caught Callidora's eye and she smirked and just shook her head at the situation, her honey coloured hair catching the light. I envy her that effect, I swear she found a spell to make it do that; I'll have to ask her for it. Alice on the other hand just smiled at me giving a purposeful look to the ball of parchment. As if I would read that bit of rag. It couldn't hurt though could it? I quirked an eyebrow at my two friends and picked up the small ball unscrewing slowly. Potter's eyes were on the back of my head. I could feel them.

_Hey Lils, _

_Why don't we meet up for a little rendezvous by the lake after dinner? You know it would be fun. _

_Love James_

'Oh Merlin. Why will he not just quit?' I passed the note over to Cally (Callidora) who just shook her head again and passed it to Alice who ad the decency to look sympathetic. I need their consultation about how best to respond but I shouldn't pass notes in class. Who am I kidding? Binns is so dense he wouldn't notice if death eaters strode in here and started to attack us all.

(Notes between the girls Lily, _Callidora_, _**Alice**_.)

So how do you think I should reply to this one?

_**Maybe you should just say you don't see him in that way.**_

I don't think that'll work 

_**How do you know?**_

Remember the whole giant squid thing? Oh yeah This isn't helping at the moment Sorry Lils 

_**Sorry. It's just that we're kind of out of ideas.**_

_Try and let him down gently he looks kind of pathetic._

I'll let you read my reply before I give it to him. 

_**Remember to be nice about it.**_

Yeah, yeah.

I wish I knew what to write to him. He never was easy to let down the criticism just bounces off of him. Maybe a new approach is all I need. Maybe, dare I say it; I should try to just be friends with him. He would see that I'm not what he likes at all and he might finally give up on me. But for now I need to reply.

(Lily's thoughts)

Dear Potter, should I write dear? He might get the wrong idea but then maybe it will make it slightly easier for him. So long as I don't write my dear he can't get anything out of that can he?

Thankyou for the invitation but I'm afraid I don't see you in that way. Please let this work. He can't see this as an encouragement can he? I'm sorry James but I can't help it, it's just how I feel. However if you like I will still meet you at the lake tonight but only to extend the hand of friendship. I'd like to be friends and I'm sorry if you feel we can't be. Let me know. 7:30. What if this goes horribly wrong? I can't believe I'm actually thinking of doing this. 

Lily

I skimmed through the letter. I smiled slightly to myself, he was bound to agree, it's the first time I ever consented to meet him for anything other than a heads meeting. Seeing Cally's questioning look I passed the letter to her. I sniggered quietly when she raised an eyebrow at me passing the letter to Alice. Alice read it with a smile on her face and quickly scrawled a note to me.

(Same as last time Lily, _Callidora_, _**Alice**_.)

_**I'm so glad you're actually going to put aside your differences.**_

Who said anything about putting aside differences? I'm just trying to show him I'm not perfect in the way he thinks I am.

_Interesting twist but I don't think it'll work._

What? Why? 

_Because the fact that you're not completely perfect means that you're still attainable._

Where did you get that from? 

_Looking at it from a different perspective._

_Lil, Cally does have a point but at the same time I honestly think it could put him off. It's your choice._

I'm sending the letter; we'll see how things develop from there. 

With that I scrunched the letter up. Turned and quickly threw it at Potter's head. I smirked to myself as his eyes widened and he snatched the flying parchment. I watched closely as his eyes widened while drifting down the page. When he looked up he nodded at me promptly I turned back to listen to the rest of the lecture who knew the great Warlock Consultation of 1516 could be so interesting?

JAMES

"Lily." I whispered softly in her ear as she sat in front of me during history of magic. Why they still make us take this class I don't know, I guess it's so students can catch up on their sleep. "Pst Lily." I smirk to myself as I see her shoulders hunch. She's going to ignore me; right now I bet that is exactly what's going through her mind. I need a way to get her attention. How to do it? I know! I'll write her a note. She'll like that.

_Hey Lils, _

_Why don't we meet up for a little rendezvous by the lake after dinner? You know it would be fun. _

_Love James_

Maybe I should have put 'my dear Lils'? Nah that would be too sappy, then again maybe she likes sappy. Whilst carrying out this argument in my head though the scrunching up of the parchment distracted my hands and before I knew it, I threw it directly at her. Big mistake. It hit her on the head.

She turned and glared at us, that is the marauders and me. We'd never betray each other, no matter what torture she put us through, she could castrate us and we'd never cave in to who threw the note at her, we're best friends, like brothers, like those animals who kill the other ones if it attacks one of their group… Remus what the hell do you think you're doing?

He betrayed me and now he has turned the wrath of my fair Lily upon me. Her green eye sparkling with … happiness at knowing I am showing her my affection. Oh no she's doing that thing where she consults her friends using mind messages. How do they do it? How? Oh God why is she smirking? I swear Mist (Callidora) picked up that smirk from Sirius. Speaking of which he is being unusually quiet, normally he's snoring by now. I turned to look where Sirius had been sitting but it appears he's disappeared. Mangy Mutt how dare he abandon me. He's supposed to be my comrade in arms, my greatest friend, my brother… oh he's talking to his latest girlfriend, well if you call making out talking anyway.

Oh good she's looking at Alice. Alice is nice, she likes me, she has no choice though because we leave her and Frank alone in our dorm room together. Who knew they weren't as innocent as they make out to be? Good Alice, just keep smiling. Oh Merlin she's unscrewing the parchment. I should have made it more sappy. Oh darn she's not smiling. Why is she passing the note to Mist? Why do girls do that? I wish I understood their brains it would make much more sense in the long run as to why they have to share everything. Why is Mist shaking her head? There was nothing wrong with the letter. It was concise and entirely to the point. Atleast Alice looks sympathetic. Wait why does she look sympathetic? What did I do wrong? They're exchanging notes. Probably to discuss how envious they are of Lily for having my affection.

She's turned the note over and she's writing on it. Maybe this time she's going to say yes. She secretly has wanted to all this time but you know she had to make it look as though she wasn't easy. I completely understand her reasoning. See? Would I not make a good boyfriend? Wait, she's finished writing now all she has to do is pass it back to me. I can't wait to rub Sirius' face in it, he said she'd never go out with me, then again he says a lot of things. No! Why is she passing it to her friends?

Darn those indecipherable looks. She's screwing up the note. Does that mean she's going to just get rid of it? She never gave me an answer. How am I supposed to know whether she finds our plans for tonight to her liking? Maybe I can try and read it through the back of her head. With that thought I sat there and concentrated as hard as I could on her and was slightly shocked when a ball of parchment was flying toward me. Thanks to my fabulous quidditch skills I managed to perform a stunning catch before it hit me. Lily actually replied to me!

_Dear Potter, _

_Thankyou for the invitation but I'm afraid I don't see you in that way. I'm sorry James but I can't help it, it's just how I feel. However if you like I will still meet you at the lake tonight but only to extend the hand of friendship. I'd like to be friends and I'm sorry if you feel we can't be. Let me know. 7:30. _

Lily 

In the name of great Merlin a miracle has happened! Lily has agreed to meet up with me. Maybe it is only as friends but then we can develop the relationship. She just has to see the number of good qualities I have. She's still looking at me. This has to be the best day of my life. Oh right she wants an answer. I promptly nodded and she turned back to the front. Who knew a lesson about the great Warlock Consultation of 1516 could be so interesting?

Hey everyone,

This is my new fic. I'm sorry but I probably won't be continuing my other one. I sort of lost my inspiration. Hope you like this one. Please Review I promise to reply to them. I warn you now I have to get atleast one review to write the next chapter.

Aria xx


End file.
